Apparatuses for producing or reproducing media (e.g., hard copy documents), such as copiers, printers, telecommunications facsimile and digital sending machines, document scanners, multi-function devices (MFD), etc. can utilize optical scanners to generate an image of the media. The apparatuses can include an automatic document feeder (ADF) mechanism for automatically loading and unloading single sheets of media sequentially into a position for imaging utilizing the optical scanners.